User talk:Rolandtaylorjr
Adminship I wrote you a comment to your comment on my blog page. If you haven't read it, you might need to before you read the rest of this. I never heard back from you, so I assume you either hadn't seen it or you were still thinking about it. I love the Supermarket layout page. I have dreamed of doing something like that since I created this wiki. Everything you have done here is truly phenomenal. You have had some of the most constructive edits I've seen in years. You definitely seem like a true fan of the series and you remind me a lot of myself. I can't thank you enough for everything you are helping to do to make this wiki the most comprehensive and definitive Supermarket Sweep resource guide on the internet. Here's the deal... I've been on Wikia for 9 years and I own and operate quite a few wikis. I am also Bureau and Admin on several that I don't own. I've have seen several wonderful users throughout my time... people who have contributed immensely to the purpose of making the wiki devoted to that subject the absolute best it could possibly be. I have never approached anybody, ever, in regards to the idea of making them a fellow admin. I've thought about it once or twice, but I've never done it. But I love this show and I really like your efforts to make this the greatest encyclopedia Supermarket Sweep could ever have. So before I go any farther I need you to answer one question. I know you haven't done many on edits here but everything you done has been truly superb... so how would you feel about becoming an admin here? 00:53, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Roland, congratulations! You have shown an extreme love for this show and have gone above and beyond to help make this the most definitive and comprehensive Supermarket Sweep resource guide on the internet. I have changed your User Rights to Admin, Rollback, Content Moderator, hat Moderator and Forum Moderator. You are my only other admin. I've been on Wikia for 9 years and never offered another user an admin position. But you've impressed me enough I'm making you the first. I look forward to working with you! :Have you ever been an admin before? If not and you need any help learning to deal with vandals and spammers, just let me know. I'll help show you the ropes and if you have any questions, please let me know!! :I've been working on the supermarket layouts, designing them with tables. They're not exactly what I'm expecting but they're coming along... check 'em out! Supermarket layout/Sandbox If we could incorporate game locations via table form that would be awesome! Thanks again for being such a dedicated fan! You've really impressed me and I know with your help with with be the greatest SS encyclopedia ever. Thank you, thank you, thank you! 01:13, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Episode Chronology I just wanted to thank you again for all of the hard work you're putting into the encyclopedia here. That information will help profusely in terms of archival purposes. You know, I might have seen it before I was originally researching. I was looking up stuff yesterday and found your Google Sites page. Cool! The tables definitely look good here, though. We can do so many cool things with them. For instance we could use the tables to help built an accurate chronology of the episodes (as long as you know what items were featured in the bonus round we could piece together exactly which episode that was)... For years I've wanted to build an episode chronology list, organized by date and canonical number. But I'm confused! I started with episode dates we know (like December 27, 2002 being #1000, and the last episode, May 23, 2003 supposedly being #1111) and then I listed all of the Monday through Fridays between those dates. You can find them here: Episode Guide/Sandbox. I am off by 6 episodes. I started at 1000 at started working down, and then jumped to the bottom and started working up. When I met I was 6 episodes off. I overwrote 1000 with 1006 when I renumbered them. We know that if an episode was played every Monday through Friday the total of episodes should be divisible by 5. But 1111 was one episode added. I assumed that was the transitional 1989 pilot episode. I assume the original run also completed out a full week which would make its last episode #410. The 1989 pilot was thence become #411 and so on. Of course, this would mean that episodes ending on a Friday would have to be numbered ending in a 6 or a 1 and 1000 couldn't have been on a Friday. If December 27, 2002 is truly the date the 1,000th episode aired, then I should be able to use that date and number as an anchor to figure out the rest. My biggest thing is not knowing exactly how many episodes appeared per season. Your guide does wonders in helping figuring a lot of things out. It seems most seasons had 13 weeks although some of them appear to have more. You know it's sad... some versions, like the UK version, are very well documented and almost every episode you see has a date attached, but others, like the US version, are very hard to find information pertaining to. Especially those 1990 episodes! I hope all of the unknown episodes are reaired and documented. I want this to be the most comprehensive and definitive Supermarket Sweep encyclopedia on the internet, and I know we can to just that! But we have to figure out that darn chronology! I really, really wish I had them all on VHS or DVD... that would be so cool! 20:52, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :I am super happy to have you here as an admin! It makes me feel good having someone else I can consort with when it comes to the site! Taking breaks during the 6th season make no sense! If the 1,000th episode debuted in December, that would throw my count off even more! Either that or there were more than 1,111 episodes, or the last one aired after May 23,2003. Mathematically, that'd be the only way a count of the episodes would work between the dates provided. I did write FremantleMedia this morning to tell them about the wiki (the show is gaining in popularity and I don't want any kind of copyright infringement suits brought against the site!) and ask them to please provide any and all information they had pertaining to the master list of all episodes. Hopefully I'll hear back from them in the next few days. Do you by any chance know any end dates for any of the seasons? Or is that information already covered in your bonus items page via the number of table rows constructed (ie, if a season contains 13 rows it implies there are 13 weeks in that season)? Thanks! With your help we will chronicle, catalog, and archive each and every episode! Thanks again! Hey I just thought about it! If you want, I can make you a signature like mine if you want. That way your name appears in the SS font next to the cart like mine does! I'd be happy to do it. Just tell me yea or nay and what you want it to say! And also, the SS font (if you don't already know) is Italia Bold... just a heads up in case you ever want to make any site imagery! 01:55, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Signature Thanks for all the new dates and season information! I can use every bit of it!!! As for the signature, do you want it to say "RolandTaylorJr" (like your username) or "Roland Taylor, Jr."? Just curious because I already made them, I just want to know which one you want to use! Thanks again for everything! 02:33, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :Okay I got you all hooked up! There only one thing you have to do. What you need to do now is go to this page: . This will take you to your user preferences. Under the "Signature" section, enter the following in the empty space next to "Custom signature": Click the checkbox next to "I want to use wikitext in my signature" and then click "Save". You're all set! After that just type the tilde key (~) four times like you've been doing. You've done a great job catching on to the methodology used here. If you need any help editing, I can point you towards some very good tutorials to help you get started (although you're doing really, really well on your own!) Enjoy and thanks again! 04:39, April 25, 2018 (UTC)